Taga-log Wiki
Links The BELOVED VERBO who, in the beginning was the WORD. Ang natatanging Tagapag-Log. 'KATAAS-TAASA'NG KALAHAT-LAHATA'NG KATALAA'NG-KATAGA' KATAGA KATAUHAN KAYAMAnan: Kuwadernong Pisara ng Palabinhiang Kamalayan Ang Lehikographo The Conductor The NotaryO The Ponente And May Akda Ako nga po Tagapangalambat Si Websters Tagapagsahimpapawid Ang Tagapagtalambuhay And Tagaguhit Tagalimbag Ang Pantas-Guro Si Foyle Ang Barangay Tanod The Merchandizer Ang Tagapagsalaysay Ang Mambabasa Ikaw Si Tatang Karpentero Si Selyang Mangkukulam Ang Inodoro Sung Sinong Kutsero Ang Barbero Ang Mamang Tsuper Ang Istranghero Sa Laboratoryo Ang Basang Kuwaderno Ang Kuwadernong Pisara Sa Siping Pisara Pabulong Ibulong na Bulong Ang Bahag ng Hari Top Si Log B-Aliw Ang Tagapangatawang Batasan Ka-Talk Katok Tagapagsaliksik Tagapaglimbag Tagapagtalakay Tagapangasiwa Kubling-malay Alkansya ng Katalinuhan Alkansiya ng Kamalyan Ang Kagalang-Galang Punong Tagapagpayo Si Totoy Kampanero PAGASIWAANG REHISTRO ANG 24k KATAGANG KAPAHINTULUTAN: password Kinapapaloobang Kasulatang-katauhang Kapahayagan ng Karunungang Kimkim-kamalayan sa Kaalaman at Kasanayang Kabihasaan sa Katuwirang Kumakatawan-kakawingang Kahulugun ng Kalipunang Katagang Kinauugnayang Katuturan at Kahulugang Kahalagahan na Kinababatayan ng Kaisipa't Kamalayang Kinasisidlang Kayamang Katangi-tangi sa Kalahat-lahatan. ANG 24o MAGHAPOT MAGDAMAG: account NGAYON... PANAHONG LAGING GANON... HANGGANG BUKAS O MULA KAHAPON Nang Minsang Mahapunan sa Gabi-gabing Paghihintay sa Madalas Tanghaling Pagbubukang-Liwayway... Ang NAGMAMADALING ARAW sa Paghahabol sa Naghihikab nang Buwan ng Maghati ang Gabi sa Tindi ng Tirik ng Sikat ng Araw ay Napagmuni-munihan na Mula Bukas Hanggan'g Pakahapon ay Tataguriang ... MADALING ARAW. O, ano... naintindihan mo. A, ganon... baliw lang ako! E, bakit ako lang be meron nun? WEHHHHH... Kayo din kaya. Heto pa isa, ano intindi mo dito..? PEN PEN DE SARA PEN DE KUTSILYO DE ALMASEN HOWHOW DE KARABAO DE BATUTIN PITPIT NAMAMALIPIT GINTONG PILAK NAMUMULAKLAK SA TABI NG DAGAT SAYA KONG PULA TATLONG PERA SAYA KONG PUTI TATLONG SALAPI BUGBOG MANGGANG HINOG. Aber, class..? Can anyone explain the meaning of the song? Anyone..? No one...? Anyway, is that a song..? Or a rhyme..? A nursery rhyme. A song that even a degree holder will have the same level of understanding as that of a nursery. And that's the beauty of that song. It's message and meaning consistent... ABSOLUTE. Bisaya ka man o Ilokano. Bagets o gurang. Jejemon o Becky.Ang pen pen de sara pen ay PEN PEN DE SARA PEN. That brings me to my next question; OK, class... "define truth." What is truth..? What is Life..? Have you found the meaning of Life? Of sex? When was the last time? Did it really last? Wait... Wait up... Nililibang nyo 'ko; "Ang taas yata ng tagay ko. Liit pa ng yelo. Ako na nga lang ang Tanggero" Masarap magpalipas ng nakakatamad na umaga sa Barberya kausap mga Barbero habang binubuklat yung mga tabloid na wala pang sagot yung PALAISIPAN; "Tatay... Kinatay"... "Isang Sexy Starlet... kumunsulta sa isang STD clinic." Ganito ang karaniwang araw nating Pinoy. And it takes a Pinoy to know what one Pinoy is talking about. ...about Pinoy? Pwes, tagay pa... tagay lang... Here's some more... POSPORO PALITO PITO ANG SABI NG INTSIK AY WALO Eh how about the ASAWA NI MARI...? who is ARAW GABI... (Babae ba the asawa ni Marie..? WALANG PANTY. Actually, tama nga eh. Walang panty araw-araw at walang panty gabi-gabi kasi nga laging naka boxers or naka-briefs.) That... and many more -- "only in the Philippines" ... EXCLUSIVELY PINOY! BERI-BERI PINOY! Pagsasali'ng Wika ONE DAY... isang araw I SAW... nakakita ONE BIRD... isang ibon FLYING... lumilipad At Pinoy ka ba? Talaga? Oo na, kaya nga putol yung kanta. Ayan nalaman tuloy ng ibang may karugtong pa pala. Kung anong karugtong, kahit mali na kahit kulang pa basta tinuloy ko na ang pagkanta, yun na yun sa kanila. At malay pa ba nila sa Malaysia (sige, subukan mo lang isalin right this very pahina) ITS BIRD... isang ibon ITS PLANE... eroplano No... Hindi... ITS SUPERMAN... (Si Darna..?) Gago mo, sino niloko mo, Pinoy yata 'to! Lika gusto mo duet pa tayo. Lam ko yan... Lam ko din yan, no. Kunwa-kunwarian lang akong di ko alam. KUNWA-KUNWARIAN LANG. The above is an ID verification code that classifies certain Kulture present and existing in a particularly pertained identifiable period in our history and civilization. Relevance with the code confirms ID categorization as whether belonging to such identified period. Otherwise, there's just no logical and reasonable explanation this page can attribute with those earlier cited above that it took the page to invent some kind of reason (re ID code that is actually only a fiction) only for want of meaning. That said, I'm not to say I'm telling the truth or inventing lies when what I have in mind is an end more pressing and important than mere arguments of fiction and real-life. When secrets as important as truths, that's when you make a lie and tell everyone your lying. Sstupid as may seem, when you need to keep a secret so important, its better you let everyone doubt. So let's set the standards of these pages: And the truth of the matter? No there's no secret in these pages. Only truths. ...that a big lie or a big truth? Or that's my way of telling everyone pardon me, guys, I've a secret so important I've to lie. MABUHAY! WELCOME TO THE TAGALOG PAGES OF WIKIA..! "FOR MEMBERS ONLY" Now, that's a joke. OR IS IT..? Best way to find out -- BEST RULE TEST -- is to find out "whose saying what to whom and in what medium (or media)?" TRANSLATE in NoyPI... IT TAKES JUAN TO KNOWN JUAN. Pwede din si FPJ when it comes to Susan. That all said, let me pen my name. Ako lang po ito. AkongApo... Ang May Akda... (OR AM I..?) MALAY...